It Was A Mistake
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Suatu ketika Sasuke yang mabuk tak segan untuk menghubungi Naruto./"Kukira kau tidak akan datang…"/ Sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu membuat Naruto enggan untuk kembali bersua dengan Sasuke. /"Kau membenciku 'kan? Karena itu kau menyebutku menyedihkan?"/ "Apa maumu…?"/ Naruto mengepalkan tangannya geram. ONESHOT. Full of typo(s). OOC. Sedikit Lime. M-preg. NARUSASU.


Annyeonghasseo yeorobun! \\(^A^)/ Akhirnya tibalah saatnya liburan bagi petapa ini, muahahahahaha /bangga/. Saya punya satu cerita yang abal dan OOC abis, yang tadinya (lagi-lagi) mau dibikin cerita Yunjae tapi gak jadi /ditimpuk/. Yang pada akhirnya jadi ceritanya abi Naru sama ummi Sasu wkwkwk /evil laugh/. Akhirnya juga saya memberanikan diri nulis jeruk nipis dan M-preg, yang mana pas nulisnya ngajak Maddog biar greget , ah, daripada banyak bacot, selamat membaca!

Warn: full of typo(s), ada jeruk nipis (dikit), OOC, M-preg

.

.

.

0-0-0-0

Hingar-bingar dunia gemerlap itu memang menyenangkan, tapi kadang di tengah riuhnya klab malam sekalipun ia merasa kesepian. Ada sesuatu yang kurang, bahkan tak bisa disamakan dengan mereka yang datang silih berganti untuk mendekatinya.

0-0-0-0

 **IT WAS A MISTAKE**

A NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

NARUSASU

0-0-0-0

"Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya…!"

Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada kru dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam acara _fanmeet_ itu. Malam itu acaranya berakhir sukses, lancar tanpa ada masalah apapun.

Setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang _make-up_ untuk beristirahat. Ia sudah ingin buru-buru mengistirahatkan kakinya yang kebas. Tiga jam d atas _stage_ cukup membuatnya lelah.

Sasuke adalah penyanyi papan atas di negeri matahari terbit itu. Semua orang tahu dirinya. Iapun tidak hanya populer di Jepang namun juga di negeri tetangganya, Korea. Selain menjadi penyanyi ia juga sering membintangi drama dan film. Ia musisi yang juga memiliki talenta hebat dalam bidang akting. Ia begitu dicintai fansnya, mereka selalu setia mendukungnya. Wajah secantik bidadari dan juga bakat yang ia miliki memang bisa menyihir siapapun untuk jatuh memujanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus merayakan kesuksesan acara ini dengan makan _yakiniku_ bersama, betul tidak?" ajak Gaara, managernya.

"Ah, aku tidak mau… Aku capek…" tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Kau butuh mandi dan bersantai di _ofuro_ …"

"Ah iya. Kupikir aku akan mandi saja di sini."

"Hm? Bukankah kau bilang tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman selain kamar mandimu di apartemen? Kenapa kau mau mandi di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencuci rambutku.. Kau lihat? Aku tidak bisa keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana setelah ini…?"

"Kau pasti tahu."

Seperti yang dikatakannya, Sasuke mandi sebentar, sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat. Setelah mandi ia merasa lebih segar.

"Benar kau tidak mau ikut? Aku akan pergi makan bersama dengan para kru acara." tanya Gaara saat Sasuke tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_.

"Iya…" jawabnya singkat. Ia lebih memilih fokus menata rambutnya daripada berbincang dengan managernya.

"Oh ya sudah… Pulanglah dengan Juugo."

"Iya?" Juugo menyahut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia adalah salah satu pengawal Sasuke, kala itu ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan para asisten dan pengawal lainnya.

Sasuke tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak bisa diganggu jika sedang berdandan, padahal dia sudah akan pulang tapi dia tidak pernah mau bertemu orang lain tanpa memakai _make-up_ sama sekali. Baginya penampilan itu nomor satu.

"Hei Juugo, antar dia pulang nanti ya." ucap lelaki yang mengenakan kacamata berbingkai besar itu.

"Baik." Juugo mengangguk.

Dua matanya diberi _shadow_ cokelat. Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri, memastikan penampilannya sudah oke. Setelah merasa puas, ia baru membalikkan badannya dan melihat Gaara.

Lelaki itu rupanya sedang asyik memainkan permainan di ponselnya.

"Aku pulang, ya."

Sekarang balas Gaara yang mengabaikannya.

"Akan kuantar." ucap Juugo.

"Tidak usah Juugo, aku ingin pulang sendiri." tolak Sasuke.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir dalam keadaan seperti itu? Kau sudah kelelahan…" tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya aku bisa... Aku akan menelpon kalau ada apa-apa."

"Telpon aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu!" sahut Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kuantar sampai parkiran mobil saja."

"Bawakan _coat-_ ku." Sasuke menyerahkan _coat_ tebal dengan bahan bulu itu pada Juugo. Pengawalnya itu menerima tanpa protes apa-apa.

Akhirnya ia pulang dengan menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Malam itu, mobil _sport_ -nya melesat kencang di jalanan yang tak cukup ramai. Tapi, dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan berhenti di sebuah klab malam.

Dari luar, sudah terdengar hentakan musik yang cukup berisik. Udara malam itu dingin dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang. Sasuke merapatkan _coat_ -nya dan ingin buru-buru masuk ke klab. Di depan pintu, ia menunjukkan kartu anggotanya pada salah seorang penjaga, lalu ia diperbolehkan masuk.

Klab yang didatanginya bukanlah klab sembarangan, karena yang boleh masukpun hanya _member_ -nya saja. Klab itu adalah klab khusus para artis. Isinya tentu orang-orang top di jagad hiburan. Ia merasa aman jika masuk ke klab khusus seperti itu, karena ia tidak akan bertemu dengan fansnya atau orang-orang awam yang mengenalnya. Ia bisa membaur dengan teman-teman sesama artisnya.

"Hei… Ada masalah apa kali ini?" tanya seorang bartender yang sudah biasa melayani Sasuke di klab itu, namanya Neji.

"Memangnya aku datang ke sini hanya ketika aku punya masalah?" Sasuke menyamankan duduknya di kursi tinggi depan meja bar itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Seperti biasa saja…"

Sasuke termasuk tipe yang kuat minum, setelah minum banyak barulah ia akan mabuk. Jika dia belum cukup merasa puas, dia akan terus meminta gelasnya diisi ulang. Tak jarang ia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat, dan harus diantar Neji masuk taksi. Sementara mobilnya terparkir semalaman di klab.

Di sloki yang kesekian, Sasuke sudah tidak mampu menegakkan kepalanya. Neji ragu untuk mengisi ulang gelas Sasuke yang sudah kosong.

"Pulanglah… Kau sudah mabuk." ujar Neji. Bartender berambut panjang itu menyentil dahi Sasuke yang sudah tak jelas antara tidur atau masih sadar.

"Hn…" lelaki cantik yang sedang menopang dagu itu hanya bergumam. "Kau tahu di mana ponselku?" ia bicara seperti sedang mengigau, tak jelas.

"Coba lihat di tasmu… Tidak mungkin aku yang memegangnya."

Dengan malas Sasuke merogoh isi tasnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang keras, ia lalu mengeluarkannya dari tas itu. Ponsel.

"Aku akan menelpon si bodoh itu…" ia menekan-nekan ponsel layar sentuh itu, mencari kontak seseorang. Ia tertawa karena mengatai mantan pacarnya sendiri dengan sebutan bodoh.

"Apa dia akan menjemputmu?"

"Dia harus menjemputkuuuu! Kalau dia tidak mau menjemputku akan kuhajar dia…" Sasuke meracau.

"Kalau begitu telpon dia sekarang."

"Kau lihat tidak aku sedang mencari kontaknyaaa? Sulit sekali…" Sasuke mulai kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan nomor ponsel yang ia cari. "Aah! Ketemu kau…"

Ada. Rupanya ia menamai kontak itu dengan nama 'Usuratonkachi'. Pantas ia sulit menemukannya sejak tadi. Nama itu tidak ada dalam urutan huruf N.

Setelah ia mengetukkan jarinya pada layar ponsel itu, ia menunggu telponnya diangkat.

"Cepat angkat _Dobeeee_!" Sasuke mengerang, ia geram telponnya tak kunjung diangkat oleh yang bersangkutan. Frustasi, ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja bar yang dingin itu. Apakah memang mungkin kalau lelaki yang ia telpon itu akan meresponnya?

 _'Halo?'_

Suara khas itu akhirnya terdengar.

"Naruto bodoh…" Sasuke mengumpat dalam gumaman. Ia agak geli menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu.

 _'Ada apa kau menelponku…?'_

"Jemput aku di _Gloria_ …" ia menyebut nama klab tempatnya berada saat itu. Yang di seberang tidak langsung menjawab. "Cepat jemput aku di siniii… Kalau tidak kuhajar kau…"

 _'Kau mabuk?'_

Lelaki itu malah bertanya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah banyak tanyaaa! Cepat jemput akuuuu!"

 _ **TRAK**_

Sasuke dengan sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke meja. Sambungan telpon itu sudah terputus. Ia mendesah lelah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji ketika Sasuke menyampirkan tasnya di pundak.

"Aku akan menunggunya di luar…" ia pergi dengan terhuyung-huyung. Dengan berpegangan pada apa saja yang ada di dekatnya, ia mencari jalan keluar klab.

Bartender itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu ia kembali membersihkan gelasnya dengan kain bal.

.

.

.

"Snif."

Hampir tigapuluh menit dia menunggu di luar klab. Makin malam, udara makin dingin menusuk. Lelaki itu tak kunjung datang. Sasuke mulai putus asa.

"Aku ingin pulang…" ia membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sedari tadi ia duduk di sana tanpa beranjak kemanapun, tubuhnya sudah terasa kaku. Ia kedinginan. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ia akan tertidur.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya. Seseorang turun dari mobil itu. Sasuke bangun.

 _ **TAP TAP TAP**_

Ada suara sepatu pantofel yang memantul dari jalanan, namun sosok yang mendekatinya itu hanya terlihat siluetnya saja. Lampu depan mobil itu begitu silau, Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu di sini, hah? Aku ingin pulang dan tiduuur…" sambil bersandar pada tiang di sampingnya, Sasuke berusaha berdiri. Ia heran mengapa tasnya begitu berat, ia tak ingat mengisinya dengan macam-macam barang. Tidak, itu karena tangannya sudah lemas.

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu tak juga bicara.

"Antar aku pulaang…!" kaki berbalut sepatu _boots_ beludru itu melangkah, memaksanya untuk berjalan.

 _ **BRUK**_

Sampai ia menubruk lelaki dengan stelan jas itu.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan."

Sasuke mendengus, tak terima dengan cibiran lelaki itu.

"Naik ke mobilku." ucap Naruto singkat.

Dengan duduknya Sasuke di kursi samping kemudi, ia pulang bersama Naruto. Tidak peduli lelaki itu akan membawanya ke mana, ia hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk beristirahat.

Menembus angin malam, mobil itu melaju. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun dalam perjalanan. Sasuke tidur. Sesekali ia mendesah tak nyaman karena perutnya terasa panas. Ia terlalu banyak minum.

Mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah. Naruto tidak mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke apartemen melainkan ke hotel. Ia tidak tahu di mana Sasuke tinggal sekarang.

"Minggir, minggiiiirrrr!" ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong bahu Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto tak yakin si cantik yang sedang mabuk itu bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Kau. Pulanglah. Aku akan masuk ke apartemenku." Sasuke tidak tahu kalau ia tidak sedang berada di depan gedung apartemennya.

Naruto membuang napas jengah.

 _ **HUPP**_

Langsung saja ia menggendong Sasuke ala bridal. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah, ia harus cepat-cepat menaruh Sasuke di salah satu kamar hotel itu atau ia akan dibuat repot lebih lama olehnya.

"Iiiihhhh apa yang kau lakukan…? Aku bisa jalan sendiriii…! Turunkan akuuu!" Sasuke berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Naruto.

Mana ada orang mabuk yang bisa berjalan sendiri dengan benar? Pikir Naruto logis.

Ia membawa Sasuke naik _lift_ ke lantai enam, lalu masuk ke salah satu kamar di sana yang sudah dipesannya.

"Turun."

Sasuke tidak menggubris, mungkin ia sudah jatuh tertidur dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Tsche." Ia mendecih, mau tidak mau ia sendiri yang harus merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang.

"Mmhhh…." Sasuke menggeliat ketika merasakan kulit wajahnya bersentuhan dengan kain sprei yang halus.

Naruto melepaskan sepatu _boots_ yang dipakai Sasuke. Tapi _coat_ tebal yang dipakainya? Tidak. Biarkan saja dia melepasnya sendiri. Paling-paling dia akan kepanasan, batin Naruto.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang menjemputku…" ucap Sasuke cukup jelas, tidak meracau seperti tadi.

Naruto hanya diam berdiri memunggunginya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang…"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Samar terdengar desahan jengah dari lelaki itu.

Sasuke bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang itu. Ia menyapukan rambut depannya ke belakang. Badannya berkeringat karena kepanasan. Ia melepas _coat_ bulunya, lalu melemparnya asal.

Ia merasa lebih bebas dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam tipisnya.

"Aku pergi." ucap Naruto dingin.

Sasuke membuka semua kancing kemeja hitamnya. Tato-tato bertuliskan berbagai kata dalam bahasa asing itu tergambar di dada dan perutnya. Dulu, tak ada tato apapun di kulit itu.

"Sentuh aku."

Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya, sebuah permintaan.

Naruto menoleh.

"Tidak. Tidurlah, aku harus kembali." Naruto melempar kunci kamar hotel itu ke ranjang. Ia berbalik dan hendak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?!" Sasuke menarik lengan jas lelaki itu, ia berteriak.

Naruto merengut. Sasuke masih berani untuk menatap sepasang safir di hadapannya.

"Jangan pergi…" jari-jari dengan kuku bercat hitam itu menyelip diantara jemari Naruto. ia menggenggamnya erat. "Kumohon…"

Tangan Naruto yang bebas melepaskan genggaman itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Huh. Sudah kuduga kau memang membenciku." Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kau membenciku 'kan? Karena itu kau menyebutku menyedihkan?" dari belakang, lelaki cantik itu mendekap punggung Naruto yang lebar, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Apa…"

"Kau membenciku, karena itu kau pergi 'kan?"

"Apa maumu…?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya.

 _ **BRUKK**_

"Ahh!"

Ia menjatuhkan Sasuke ke ranjang, lalu menindihnya. Lelaki itu meremas kuat bahu Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau mau?!" bentaknya marah.

Sasuke diam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, sadar, ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah dan membuat Naruto marah seperti itu. Tak seharusnya ia meminta lelaki itu untuk menyentuhnya. Apalagi mengingat lelaki itu tidak mencintainya.

"Katakan apa maumu!"

Bukannya menjawab, malah air matanya yang meleleh.

"Jangan menangis, jawab aku!"

 _ **GREPP**_

"Ugh!"

Tangan kecokelatan itu memegang dagu Sasuke, menahannya agar tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi tak bisa, dua safir di atasnya itu menatapnya nyalang, ia tidak sanggup. Ia malah menutup matanya dan membuat air yang menggenang itu jatuh.

"Kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"Lepaskaan…" Sasuke memberontak. Sebelah tangannya dicengkram hingga terasa sakit.

"Apa maumu?"

Wajah rupawan itu semakin mendekat, dan mendarat di pipi tirus Sasuke. Naruto menggesekkan hidung bangir dan bibir lembutnya ke permukaan kulit mulus itu.

"Jawab…" ia meneleng dan berbisik di telinga kiri Sasuke. Hembusan napas itu terasa panas. Sasuke menggeliat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan kalau kau terus diam, Uchiha."

"Aku…" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

"Katakan." wajah itu kini tak memiliki jarak berarti di hadapannya. Mata safir itu menuntut sesuatu dari manik hitamnya.

Sasuke takut.

"Huh… Kau memang menyedihkan."

 _ **GREPP**_

Tangan yang sedari tadi menahan dagunya itu beralih mencengkram tangan Sasuke yang satunya. Dua tangan itu terpenjara. Berontakpun percuma.

"Aakhh!" cengkraman itu semakin kuat hingga menekan ranjang. "Mmmhh!"

Bibir bentuk hati itu membungkam mulut Sasuke dan menyesapnya ganas.

"Ng-ahh!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu tapi ia tertangkap kembali, ia tak cukup lihai untuk menghindar.

Kepalanya terus bergerak tak mau diam. Naruto lalu membiarkan tangan Sasuke lepas, tapi gantinya ia menangkup wajah lelaki di bawahnya itu, menahannya. Sementara bibir itu masih terus beradu.

Ciuman di bibir itu pindah menjelajahi wajah Sasuke, sampai pada rahang bawahnya dan Naruto memberi tanda pada bagian itu.

"Hentikan…" Sasuke tidak mau jatuh dan menyerah. Ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya selain desahan. "Tidak…" parau, tapi ia memaksa. "Tidaaakk…!"

Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyelip diantara dada Naruto yang menghimpitnya.

"Tidak!" ia berusaha mendorong tubuh besar itu untuk menjauh darinya, namun gagal, tenaganya tak cukup kuat. "Hentikan! Ngghhh!" Sasuke menahan jeritannya ketika Naruto berhasil melahap ceruk lehernya. Ia menggigitnya.

Desahannya tertahan, ia menutup mulutnya. Lelaki itu semakin gencar menandai setiap bagian tubuh Sasuke dengan irama cepat tak teratur. Bukannya nikmat yang Sasuke dapat, malah ia merasa sakit. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan seperti ini.

"Hentik-!" Sasuke berjengit ketika puting kemerahan mliknya dihisap oleh lelaki di atasnya. "Akhh!" tak tahan, ia melepas bungkamannya dan meremas leher belakang Naruto, hingga kulit itu tergores luka. Dua garis kemerahan bekas cakaran kukunya.

Hentakan itu tak lagi berirama. Berhenti. Kepala bersurai keemasan itu masih bersandar di dada Sasuke, namun ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau menginginkan aku yang seperti ini?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada rendah, lebih seperti gumaman.

Sasuke diam, hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mampu menghapus sisa rinai di wajahnya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto sedikit bangkit dengan meluruskan kedua lengannya sebagai penopang, memberi ruang pada Sasuke untuk bergerak. Lalu Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya, mengubur wajahnya di sprei putih ranjang itu.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku… Kau membenciku." gumamnya. Ia tak suka Naruto yang seperti itu. ia tak suka Naruto yang menyentuhnya dengan paksa, bukan dengan kasih sayang. Yang ia butuhkan adalah rangkulan lembut dari lelaki itu. Bukan yang lain.

"Aku hampir gila." ucap Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku tidak pernah bisa makan dengan baik,dan tidur dengan nyenyak saat aku melihatmu setiap hari di televisi dengan senyumanmu dan duniamu yang gemerlap itu? Kau tidak tahu…" jelasnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bahagia…" bela Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tak kembali berderai.

"Lalu apa itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang sudah sukses meraih impianmu dan hidup dalam jalan yang kau pilih? Kau bahkan dikelilingi jutaan orang yang memujamu…"

"Aku tidak pernah bahagia sejak kehilangan dia dan melepasmu…"

Kata-kata itu memutar kembali memori keduanya pada masa lalu yang pernah mereka lewati bersama. Ketika sebuah kesalahan besar itu terjadi…

0-0-0-0

 _Tokyo. Empat tahun lalu._

"Aku lolos audisi!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Woaaa! Senangnyaaa!"

Sasuke melompat ke pelukan Naruto sambil tertawa bahagia. Kala itu adalah pertama kalinya ia lolos audisi film.

Sebagai seorang penyanyi, ia jarang dilirik untuk mengambil peran dalam drama ataupun film. Jadwalnya saja sudah cukup padat, dan ia tidak yakin sanggup mengambilnya jika ada tawaran. Tapi karena ingin mencoba peruntungannya, Sasuke mengikuti audisi pemeran utama untuk sebuah film baru yang akan mulai produksi pada musim semi. Ia berusaha agar lolos audisi itu, dan kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil yang manis, ia mendapat peran utama.

"Kapan kau akan mulai… Eng, apa itu namanya? _Reading_?" Naruto menyodorkan sesuap kue coklat pada Sasuke. Lelaki cantik itu melahapnya.

Mereka merayakannya dengan makan di sebuah café, karena tak banyak waktu untuk bisa dihabiskan bersama.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang. Mereka sedang menyesuaikan jadwal para pemerannya. Kalau aku 'sih, sudah oke. Managerku sudah mengaturnya untukku." ucapnya sambil mengunyah kue itu.

"Huh… Kalau begitu kita akan semakin jarang bertemu…" jaksa tampan itu menyendok kembali kuenya, lalu ia berikan lagi pada Sasuke. "Ini. Satu suap lagi."

"Terus saja, kueku saja belum kumakan!" protesnya.

"Telan dulu, jangan bicara sambil mengunyah, nanti kau tersedak!" Naruto tertawa.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Ini, ini, minum…"

Mereka orang yang sama-sama sibuk. Jika Sasuke sibuk menjual suaranya, Naruto sibuk mengurusi kasus di pengadilan. Dia jaksa yang cukup top. Banyak orang yang menginginkannya untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus mereka. Hampir setiap hari ada saja sidang yang harus ia hadiri. Ia memang tak sesibuk Sasuke, makanya ia mengerti mengapa kekasihnya itu jarang menemuinya. Kadangkala ia bahkan ragu untuk menelpon Sasuke walau hanya sekadar menanyakan kabar. Yang lebih sering, Sasukelah yang menghubunginya dengan mengiriminya pesan secara bertubi-tubi, dan akan marah jika ia tidak membalas pesannya.

Meskipun jarang bertemu, karena alasan cinta, hubungan sepasang kekasih itu masih terus langgeng.

"Aku harus ke _M Radio_ sekarang, ada siaran setengah jam lagi." Sasuke membereskan tasnya setelah mendapat telpon dari Gaara.

"Ah? Oh… Kalau begitu cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat." Naruto agak sedih juga harus berpisah dengan Sasuke hari itu. Rasanya baru saja mereka bertemu barusan.

"Apa ada sisa kue yang nyangkut di gigiku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan giginya.

"Hahaha… tidak ada…"

 _ **CUP**_

Naruto membelai rambut kelam itu lalu memberi satu kecupan singkat. Kecupan dengan rasa kue stroberi.

"Pergilah." ia tersenyum.

"Hn. Aku pergi ya…" Sasuke membalas senyuman itu. Ia keluar sembari memakai kacamata hitamnya _ **.**_

 _ **KRINCING**_

Bel kecil di pintu café berbunyi ketika pintu itu dibuka. Sasuke keluar. Dari jendela café, Naruto melihat kekasihnya itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebelum masuk ke mobil. Dia tertawa, tahu kalau Sasuke kedinginan. Udara di penghujung Januari itu memang masih terasa dingin, salju belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

.

.

.

Proses _reading_ sudah berjalan satu minggu. Sasuke harus menghapal dan mendalami perannya dalam skenario tersebut. Kadang ia tak segan untuk bertanya pada para aktor atau aktris lain yang akan bermain bersamanya dalam film itu, demi akting yang bagus dan memuaskan. Ia selalu serius dalam pekerjaannya, sutradara bilang, sejak awal ia memang menginginkan Sasuke untuk memainkan peran utama dalam film garapannya. Baginya, Sasuke memiliki aura yang agak lain dari para aktor dan aktris itu.

Hari itu semua pemeran berkumpul dan membaca skenario bersama dalam satu ruangan besar. Mereka diberi kesempatan untuk _reading_ dan _sharing_ dengan sesama pemeran, atau juga kru. Tak semuanya membaca dengan serius, ada pula yang bercanda sambil tertawa-tawa.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sasuke membaca ulang skenario itu. Sekarang ia kembali pada halaman tujuhbelas, tapi belum habis ia baca halaman itu kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin ia harus mengistirahatkan matanya yang terlalu fokus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang aktris, namanya Sakura.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa…" Sasuke mengatakan itu tapi tangannya mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Santai saja… skrip bagian itu 'kan tidak terlalu sulit…" ujarnya.

Sasuke mencoba kembali membaca skenario di tangannya itu karena sudah tidak terlalu pusing, tapi mendadak ia merasa mual. Ah, apa ini gara-gara kopi yang ia minum tadi? Pikirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" perempuan berambut merah muda itu bertanya, merasa janggal karena Sasuke terlihat tidak sehat.

"Maaf, aku harus ke toilet."

Ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan skripnya. Sementara Sakura cuek dan kembali membaca.

"Hueeeekkkk!"

Di toilet, Sasuke memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mungkin saja dia masuk angin, tapi bahaya kalau dia sampai sakit, besok masih ada jadwal untuk wawancara di salah satu stasiun TV.

"Ukh…" ia mengelus-elus bagian perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Ia jadi ingat, seminggu ini ia sering tidak nafsu makan, dan cepat merasa lelah. Ada apa?

 _'Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik… Kau ini interseks…'_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata yang diucapkan kakaknya yang telah meninggal itu melintas di kepalanya. Dulu sekali, ketika Sasuke baru beranjak remaja, kakaknya pernah bicara seperti itu. Tapi mana dia percaya.

Baru sekarang dia memikirkan kebenaran ucapan itu.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Terakhir kali, ia makan kue di café bersama Naruto, itu pun hanya sebentar. Tidak, sebelum itu…

"Aah… Ya Tuhan…"

Ia sempat tidur dengan jaksa itu.

Apa mungkin dia…

Sasuke merasa harus memastikan dugaannya. Setelah bubar _reading_ , ia menyempatkan diri ke apotek untuk membeli _testpack_.

Benar-benar, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan itu atau tidak. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum memakai maskernya dan turun dari mobil. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengenalinya. Tak lupa _hoodie sweater-_ nyapun ia kerudungkan ke kepalanya.

Cahaya lampu apotek malam itu begitu terang dan menyorot, berbeda dengan di luar. Sasuke masuk ke apotek dan mencari benda kecil itu. Ah, ketemu.

Ia sempat mematung beberapa saat sebelum ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengambil sebotol antiseptik di etalase sebelahnya. Ia membungkuk, dan wanita itu balas membungkuk sambil tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mengenali Sasuke. Tapi daripada nanti ia harus bertemu dengan orang lain, mau tak mau dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia lalu menyambar dua buah _testpack_ dan menyerahkannya pada kasir.

"Ini saja?" lelaki dibelakang meja kasir itu tertegun ketika mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. "Eng… i-ini saja?" ia nampak gugup, ada semburat merah tipis di waahnya. Lelaki itu mungkin terpesona oleh mata indah Sasuke dengan bulu matanya yang lentik. Mungkin saja ia mengira kalau Sasuke adalah wanita.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kalau dia bicara, bisa-bisa lelaki kasir itu mengenali suaranya.

Keluar dari apotek itu, ingin rasanya Sasuke membuang _testpack_ yang sudah ada di tangannya. Dia merasa lucu, kenapa pula dia harus membeli barang itu? Tidak mungkin dia bisa hamil, tidak. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia melihat sebuah tong sampah dan berniat membuang _testpack_ yang sudah dibelinya. Tapi, ia bimbang. Tidak ada cara lain untuk memastikannya kecuali dengan alat itu.

"Ukh, sialan!" ia mengumpat entah pada siapa.

Ujung-ujungnya ia pulang dengan membawa benda itu ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Selamat datang di _KIrakira Guest Houseee_ …!"

Dari tengah studio tempat berlangsungnya syuting acara _talkshow_ di sebuah stasiun TV, sang pembawa acara menyapa. Penonton yang ada di studio itu riuh rendah bertepuk tangan.

Sementara acara dibuka, Sasuke bersiap di ruang _make up_. Penata riasnya mengeluh karena tumben sekali wajahnya telihat pucat. Managernyapun jadi cerewet karena mengkhawatirkannya, takut-takut ia sakit.

"Uchiha-san! Tolong ke _backstage_ dua menit lagi." seorang kru masuk ke ruang _make up_ itu untuk memberi tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke harus masuk studio.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku takut kau _collapse_ di tengah acara." Gaara mengelap keringat dingin yang keluar dari leher dan sekitar wajah Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku hanya sedikit kurang sehat. Acara kali ini hanya bincang-bincang saja 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi di akhir acara kau harus menyanyikan satu lagu sebagai penutup. Kau bisa?"

"Aku bisa." Sasuke menjawab yakin. Dia bersikap seolah-olah dia kuat, padahal sebenarnya tubuh itu harus diistirahatkan, ia sedikit demam dan sendi-sendinya terasa sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." lelaki bersurai merah itu mengelus pipi Sasuke singkat. "Ayo kita ke _backstage_." ajaknya.

Setibanya Sasuke di _backstage_ , para kru memberi tanda pada pembawa acara untuk segera memanggilnya masuk.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa, siapa yang tidak tahu seorang penyanyi yang lagu-lagunya laris dipakai dalam _soundtrack_ drama ini…? Langsung saja kita sambut, Uchiha Sasuke…!"

Sasuke masuk _stage_ diiringi tepuk tangan dan teriakan dari fansnya di bangku penonton yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan. Mereka menjerit antusias dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kertas bertuliskan nama Sasuke di tangannya. Wanita-wanita itu kebanyakan memuja kecantikan dan suara emasnya. Di negeri itu, tidak ada lagi artis lelaki yang cantik dan menawan selain dia.

"Oo.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu Uchiha-san? Mengapa anda terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat?" pembawa acara itu mengomentari penampilan Sasuke dengan sedikit nada candaan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak begitu sehat, tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakan kalian semua, aku akan berusaha demi fansku." Sasuke memberikan senyuman palsunya, lalu ia melambaikan tangan pada penonton.

"Wah… Kalian lihat? Idola kalian ini benar-benar patut disebut idola. Berikan semangat untuknya!"

Dengan ajakan pembawa acara itu penonton kembali memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Terima kasih…" Sasuke membungkuk.

"Ah betapa tidak sopannya aku, mari, silakan duduk!"

.

.

.

 _ **BRUKKK**_

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang _make up_ ketika acara telah selesai.

"Aku yakin penampilanku tadi sangat buruk…" keluhnya.

"Kau menyanyi dengan baik seperti biasanya. Mereka akan maklum karena kau sedang sakit, 'kan?" Gaara menyodorkan sebotol air mineral, tapi tidak disambut. "Tadi kau berkali-kali seperti menahan mual, kalau kau ingin muntah, lakukan sekarang, tidak usah ditahan-tahan lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar…" Sasuke menyamankan posisinya dengan tidur menyamping di sofa itu.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang menghapus _make up_ -mu?" tawar Gaara.

"Lakukan saja."

Managernya itu mengambil alat-alat _removal_ di kotak _make up_ , tapi sebelumnya ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja rias.

"Hahaha… lihat ini, web resmi kita banjir komentar dari fans!" Gaara tertawa, sementara Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas. " _'Kak, kau baik-baik saja?','Cepat sehat! Kami mendukungmu!', 'Jangan lupa minum obat!', 'Hwaiting, kami mencintaimu!'_ , semuanya memberi semangat."

Komentar-komentar itu tidak jadi penyemangat bagi Sasuke. Masalah ini terlalu berat untuk dia hadapi, mau apapun yang dikatakan para fans untuk menyemangatinya tetap saja terasa seperti angin lalu yang lewat sebentar tanpa terasa apa-apa. Sasuke terlalu syok menerima kondisinya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia sedang hamil. Dua testpack yang ia beli semalam sama-sama menunjukkan hasil yang sama, positif. Ia hamil. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur memikirkannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, yang jelas, kehamilannya ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Ia tidak menginginkannya. Ia benci pada apapun yang ada dalam rahimnya itu, ia merasa menderita karenanya.

"Kau mau baca?" tanya Gaara, tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, ia malah berlari keluar ruang _make up_ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Sasuke kau mau ke manaa?" Gaara dibuat heran, padahal barusan Sasuke sedang tiduran, tahu-tahu ia pergi begitu saja. Ah, mungkin dia ingin muntah, pikirnya. Ia segera menyusul ke toilet.

"Hueeekkk!"

Benar saja, Sasuke sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tapi, setelah didekati ternyata dia tidak memuntahkan apa-apa.

"Biar kupijat tengkukmu." Gaara langsung saja memijat-mijat tengkuk Sasuke. "Tidak keluar apa-apa… Sudah-sudah lebih baik hentikan saja…" ia membalik tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya. Mata artis cantiknya itu berair.

"Aku ingin pulang…" pinta Sasuke.

"Iya iya, kita pulang sekarang." Lelaki itu menghapus air mata Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. Hal yang wajar jika ada orang muntah sampai ingin menangis.

Gaara mengemudikan mobil Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Sasuke duduk di belakang sambil tiduran, sementara Gaara mengemudi tanpa ada teman bicara. Tapi baginya, rasanya gatal kalau hening seperti itu.

"Kau tidak menghubungi jaksa itu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, Gaara melihatnya dari spion depan.

"Kau mau aku menghubungi dokter pribadimu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau ini… Besok akan kukosongkan jadwalmu, tidak usah datang ke pertemuan perusahaan, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kau sakit. Jadi istirahatlah."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Dia tidur.

.

.

.

"Nghhh…" Sasuke terbangun di malam hari, di mana dari jendela kamarnya terlihat kelap-kelip lampu kota. Sementara apartemennya sendiri masih gelap gulita. Ia bangun dengan malas dan menyalakan semua lampu di setiap juru apartemen itu.

Seingatnya, terakhir ia diantar Gaara pulang. Itu saja.

 _ **DRTTTT DRRRTTT**_

Merasa mendengar ponselnya bergetar, Sasuke mencari tasnya.

 _ **PIK PIK**_

Jari-jari itu mengetikkan kode untuk membuka kunci ponsel.

 _'Aku merindukanmu.'_

Pesan yang tertera di layar itu dari kekasihnya, si jaksa.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Dia berniat membalas pesan singkat itu.

 _'Aku jug-'_

Jemarinya terhenti. Ia hapus kembali huruf-huruf itu.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ia menaruh ponselnya di ranjang tanpa membalas pesan itu. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar berbalas pesan dengan lelaki itu. Bertelepon pun enggan. Dia takut mengatakan pada Naruto tentang keadaanya. Dia benar-benar takut, takut kehilangan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Ia tidak mau dibuang.

Sasuke duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Ia meluruskan kaki dan menatap sepuluh jari kakinya sendiri. Ia melamun.

"Aku membencimu…" ia mengatakan itu.

Ia merasa harus mencari pelampiasan. Dalam lemari khusus, ia menyimpan macam-macam anggur dan bir yang kebanyakan pemberian teman-temannya. Ia tidak pernah lupa dengan itu. Setelah sekian lama hanya jadi pajangan, bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk menikmatinya? Pikir Sasuke.

Ah, dia menjadikan minuman-minuman beralkohol itu sebagai tempatnya melampaskan rasa frustasi. Dia tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi jika dia meminum semua itu. Dia tidak peduli, terserah, kalaupun janin dalam rahimnya matipun itu lebih bagus. Dia tidak akan menderita lebih lama.

Pikirannya sudah kacau. Ia tidak segan menuang minuman-minuman itu dalam gelasnya. Berkali-kali.

"Kau ini apa, hah? Kenapa kau hidup dalam perutkuuuuu…? Menghilang saja sanaaa!" Sasuke meracau sambil menuang anggurnya di gelas yang kesekian.

"Aku membencimuu…" dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, lalu menyingkirkan gelas-gelas itu dengan tangannya.

 _ **PRAANGG**_

Gelas-gelas itu jatuh ke lantai, tapi tak sampai pecah.

"Pergilaaah…" ia menangis. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu…" botol anggur dekat tangannya ia raih dan ia genggam kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmuuu!"

 _ **PRAAANGGGG**_

Sasuke melempar botol anggurnya ke dinding hingga botol itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hiks." Ia menghapus air matanya yang masih terasa hangat, dadanya ngilu.

Kamarnya sudah seperti kapal pecah, botol-botol bir itu memenuhi meja kecil dekat ranjangnya.

"Brengsek…"

Ia menangis lagi dalam apartemen itu, sendirian.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, di _basement_ apartemennya, sebuah mobil terparkir. Turunlah seorang wanita berambut pendek, Shizune, ia adalah dokter pribadi Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak ke klinik, atau memintanya datang ke apartemen. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada artis itu. Biasanya, sedikit-sedikit Sasuke akan menghubunginya.

Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada respon apapun. Tapi, managernya bilang kalau Sasuke pasti ada di apartemen karena tidak ada jadwal apapun hari itu.

 _Lift_ terbuka, Shizune sampai di lantai delapan. Ia mencari pintu yang tertera nomor 532. Tak perlu sulit untuk masuk ke apartemen itu karena ia sudah tahu _password-_ nya.

 _ **PIP PIP PIP PIP PIIIIIPPP**_

Dengan kobinasi enam angka, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Bagitu masuk, bau alkohol menyengat tercium.

"Apa dia minum-minum…?" Shizune curiga.

Ia mencari Sasuke, apartemen yang luas itu memiliki cukup banyak ruang.

"Sasuke…?" dia pikir dengan memanggilnya mungkin Sasuke akan menjawab. Ah, bisa saja lelaki itu sedang di kamarnya.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu Shizune melenggang masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Sasuke…?" ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Ada banyak botol alkohol di kamar itu, juga pakaian yang tergeletak sembarang.

"Aakhh…" mendengar suara erangan Sasuke, Shizune langsung menemukannya yang tergolek lemah di lantai.

"Sasuke! Astaga kau kenapa?!" Shizune hendak memangku tubuh lunglai itu, tapi ia terhenti ketika melihat ada darah yang menggenang di lantai, juga darah segar yang mengalir dari selangkangan sampai ke kaki Sasuke.

"Aahh… Sakit…"

"Astaga…!"

.

.

.

Shizune tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan keguguran. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sasuke hamil. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia pernah memberitahu Sasuke tentang kondisinya yang interseks, namun lelaki cantik itu tidak memercayainya. Berkali-kali diberitahupun ia hanya cuek dan tidak mendengarnya. Shizune pernah juga memberinya obat yang harus ia minum setiap hari, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi kalau bisa begini, sepertinya obat itu tak pernah diminum olehnya sama sekali.

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggigiti kukunya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

Jangan-jangan Sasuke tidak merencanakan kehamilannya itu, dan ia habis-habisan minum untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ah, meskipun ia bintang yang sedang naik daun, apakah wajar jika ia membuang bakal anaknya sendiri?

Shizune ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia frustasi memikirkan Sasuke.

"Haruskah aku memberitahunya?" Shizune bermonolog.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Naruto. Ia pikir, lelaki itu harus tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang dirawat di klinik. Dengan yakin, ia menghubungi Naruto.

 _'Halo?'_

"Eng… Naruto, bisa kau datang ke klinikku sekarang?" tanya Shizune ragu.

 _'Ada apa Shizune?'_

"Sasuke ada di sini. Tapi, kupikir sebelum itu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dulu denganmu…"

Satu jam setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus, sebuah mobil mendecit kasar di depan klinik. Lalu seorang lelaki yang masih mengenakan kemeja berdasi datang dengan langkahnya yang tegas dan terburu-buru. Shizune berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Mana Sasuke?!" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada membentak.

"T-tunggu dulu… Kurasa kita harus bicara lagi supaya semuanya jelas…" Shizune menahan Naruto dengan berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, aku ingin bicara dengan Sasuke! Di mana dia?!"

"Naruto, tolong, tenanglah… Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menemuinya kalau kau seperti ini…"

Naruto memijat dahinya. Napas memburu itu perlahan menjadi stabil. Kepalanya terasa pening.

"Shizune… Katakan padaku di mana Sasuke?"

Naruto datang dengan amarahnya karena ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke adalah interseks, dan kekasihnya itu menggugurkan kandungannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke hamil, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti itu. Ia merasa dibohongi karena Sasuke tidak pernah jujur padanya sejak awal, dan dia merasa dikhianati karena Sasuke tega membunuh janin dalam kandungannya yang jelas-jelas adalah bakal anaknya juga.

Ketika diberitahu oleh Shizune jika Sasuke dirawat di kliniknya setelah pengangkatan janin, Naruto kaget bukan kepalang. Ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kejaksaan.

"Antarkan aku padanya."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Lalu dibawalah ia ke sebuah ruangan perawatan, di sana, Sasuke sedang beristirahat. Wajahnya pucat.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." pinta Naruto.

Shizune menatapnya ragu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kecuali bicara."

"Baiklah."

Shizune menutup pintu geser itu pelan. Ia mendengus di balik pintu. Ia merasa tak nyaman terus berada di situ, akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke." suara _baritone_ itu memanggil. Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Kau…?"

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya padaku. Apa yang terjadi?" lelaki itu duduk di sisi ranjang. Sasuke mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Ia tidak berani menatap Naruto karena ia sendiri tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu akan datang. Ia sungguh belum siap bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Sasuke terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia malah menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Lihat aku." titah Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mau. Ia tidak bergerak.

"Tsche. Jangan diam saja." Suara itu terdengar begitu dingin menusuk.

"Aku…"

Naruto menunggu.

"Aku… tidak pernah menginginkannya." ucapnya ragu. Ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto saat mengatakannya.

"Jadi kau sengaja membuat anak tak berdosa dalam perutmu terbunuh? Orang macam apa kau ini…"

"Huh. Apa kau tahu rasanya? Tiba-tiba dalam tubuhmu ada kehidupan lain yang bahkan tidak kau inginkan? Apa kau tahu…?" ia memegang perutnya.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya? Ah iya aku tahu… Kau mengorbankan nyawa itu demi mempertahankan duniamu, iya 'kan?" tuduh Naruto. "Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Aku…" ia takut, jika Naruto tahu tentang semua ini lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku merasa ditipu… Aku tidak merasa dihargai." Sasuke tertohok oleh kata-kata jaksa itu.

Sasuke telah salah, ia tidak melibatkan Naruto sama sekali dalam masalah ini. Padahal anak yang telah gugur dari kandungannya itu adalah anak Naruto juga.

"Aku… tidak mau bayi ini tumbuh dalam rahimku… Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka, aku tidak mau melepaskan apa yang sudah kuraih dengan susah payah…!" Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada tinggi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Naruto sudah bisa menebak kalau Sasuke mulai menangis.

"Tapi kau mengecewakanku…" ucap Naruto. "Aku kecewa, Sasuke… Aku kecewa padamu."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti…?"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun yang kau katakan. Sudah, cukup."

Sasuke akhirnya berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Kita akhiri saja."

Mendengar kalimat itu matanya nanar. Dengan tegas Naruto mengatakan itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Naruto…?"

"Apa kurang jelas?" lelaki itu melepas cincin yang tersemat di jari kelingking tangan kirinya. Lalu ia lemparkan begitu saja cincin itu ke lantai.

 _ **TRIINGG**_

Suaranya memantul. Cincin itu sempat berputar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menyatu dengan gravitasi. Sasuke menatap cincin yang dibuang itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu.

"Jangan pernah menyesal dengan jalan yang sudah kau pilih." tukasnya.

Sasuke masih mematung, tanpa ia sadari air matanya kembali meleleh, tumpah dan mengalir di pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Begitu saja? Ia dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Naruto?

Shizune yang sedang melamun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke meja tidak menyadari Naruto melintas di depannya. Ia baru sadar ketika lelaki itu sudah cukup jauh, dan sampai di depan pintu keluar.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?!" Shizune mengejar Naruto yang berjalan cepat.

"Rawat dia dengan baik." ucapnya.

"Ah? Kau sudah selesai bicara dengannya?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu masuk. Mesin mobil itu dihidupkan.

"Naruto!" Shizune mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Naruto yang tertutup. Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Mobil itu melaju, rodanya berputar menjauh dari tempat Shizune berdiri.

Tebakannya, ini tidak berakhir bagus.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Jika orang mengenalnya sebagai artis yang cantik dan ramah, juga lemah lembut, dibalik panggung dia adalah orang yang dingin. Dia tak lagi suka bercanda dengan asisten ataupun teman-temannya. Dia lebih tertutup, dan banyak waktu ia habiskan untuk berpesta di apartemen, ataupun pergi ke klab malam dan pulang pagi. Ia merubah imejnya dari seorang penyanyi yang lembut dan elegan menjadi nakal dan seksi. Tak lagi natural, penampilannya berubah 180 derajat. Ia tidak segan mentato tubuhnya, punggung, dada, perut, sampai tengkuknyapun ia tato. Piercing di telinganyapun semakin banyak. Dia berubah.

Dengan kebebasan dan puncak popularitas yang ia genggam, ia berpikir bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Tidak akan ada yang melarang, bahkan ia sudah lama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kekasihnya, Naruto. Ia sudah menganggap lelaki itu tidak ada dalam kehidupannya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, nomor ponsel jaksa itu masih saja tersimpan dalam kontaknya.

0-0-0-0

"Butuh berapa lama untukmu menyadari itu?"

"Uuhh…" Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang terus saja memaksa lolos.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu terus menangis seperti itu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

"Berhentilah menangis."

Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku menyesal…"

Ia menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata indah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku… Maaf…"

Naruto mencium kening Sasuke dengan lembut. Tak ada cara untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis, ia mengerti. Ia harus membuarkan Sasuke menangis sebanyak apapun yang ia mau agar rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya itu tandas tak bersisa.

"Maaf…"

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang dan langsung menyelipkan satu tangannya di belakang punggung Sasuke, lalu satu tangan lainnya merangkul tubuh ringkih itu. Ia peluk dengan erat.

"Aku tidak membencimu… Aku tidak pernah membencimu…" ucapnya dalam bisikan.

"Maaf…"

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu… Aku memaafkanmu…" pelukan itu emakin erat. Naruto mendekapnya penuh perlindungan.

.

.

.

 _ **SYUUUURRR**_

Pagi itu kopi karamel tertuang dalam cangkir porselen putih. Ditaruh di atas piring kecil sebagai alasnya, kopi itu disuguhkan untuk Sasuke yang tengah melamun menatap pemandangan kota dari jendela kamar hotel.

"Minumlah."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menerima secangkir kopi itu dengan senyuman tipis.

Naruto ikut duduk di tepian ranjang, sama-sama memandangi kota yang mulai sibuk. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara penghangat ruangan yang berdengung.

"Kalau dia ada… Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sebesar ini…" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya seperti sedang mengukur tinggi badan seorang balita. Ia tersenyum dengan pandangan khayalnya.

Naruto membelai surai kelam itu perlahan.

"Kita harus berusaha." ucapnya sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh, ia merasa tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kita harus berusaha… berdua…"

Maksudnya?

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi."

Matahari menyingsing, cahayanya terbiaskan dan membentuk segaris lini oranye kekuningan di lapisan kaca.

0-0-0-0

"Aahh… aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu, kau menolak dua drama yang menawarimu peran dalam tiga bulan ini. Itu kesempatan bagus 'kan? Kenapa kau melepaskannya begitu saja? Padahal kalau kau main di dua drama itu, kau bisa membuat ratingnya jadi sangat tinggi!" ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Ia membolak-balik kertas MOU yang tak juga ditandatangani oleh Sasuke.

"Yaah… Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersantai… Kalau menyanyi 'kan tidak bergitu melelahkan, aku malas harus syuting dari pagi sampai pagi lagi. Lagipula…"

"Apa?" Gaara memasukkan sekeping kue kering ke dalam mulutnya sambil bertanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Prancis selama 6 bulan."

"APA?!" Gaara yang kaget tak jadi memasukkan keping kue yang lain. "K-ke Prancis? Enam bulan? Kau ini…! Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana selama itu, hah?!" ia sedikit berteriak.

"Sssstt… Aku belum membicarakan ini pada siapapun! Pelankan suaramu!" Sasuke menaruh jari telinjuknya di depan bibir.

"Ah… Eng… Tapi kau sudah bicara pada bos?"

"Sudah, kemarin aku sudah membicarakannya. Dia mengatakan 'Oke'."

"Dia mengijinkanmu? Kau bilang apa padanya?"

"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan kembali dengan satu album baru. Tadinya ia ingin aku mengerjakannya di sini tapi aku harus pergi…"

"Kau punya pacar baru di sana? Sampai kau ingin menyusulnya begitu."

"Aku tidak punya pacar baru…" Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu apa…?"

"Aku… akan menyusul Naruto ke sana." Sasuke menunduk malu. Lelaki cantik itu mengaduk-aduk ekspressonya dengan sendok.

" _Aigoo_ … Jadi kau berhubungan lagi dengannya? Setelah sekian lama… Aah, aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta."Gaara menggeleng. "Kapan kau akan memberitahukan tentang rencanamu pada media?"

"Mungkin di acara _talkshow_ nanti malam."

"Baiklah… Yaah kalau begitu aku akan kehilangan satu artisku selama 6 bulan kedepan…"

"Jangan sedih begitu aku 'kan akan kembali…" Sasuke mencubiti pipi Gaara dengan gemas.

"Heh apa-apaan kau ini…! Pipiku ini bukan adonan _mochi_!" protes Gaara.

"Hehehe… Akhir-akhir ini aku senang mencubiti pipi orang."

"Harusnya kau cubiti pipimu sendiri, kau tidak sadar sekarang kau jadi sedikit gemuk?"

"Aku tahu,mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak bersantai." Sasuke jadi mencubit-cubit sendiri pipi kenyalnya. Ia sadar kalau berat badannya terus naik, tapi ia malah senang.

"Bagaimana dengan dokter pribadimu itu? Berarti dia akan kehilangan satu pasiennya."

"Aku akan sering-sering mengiriminya tiket ke Prancis, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau tidak menawarkan itu padaku? Kejamnyaaa…"

"Hahaha…"

Sasuke sengaja tidak memberitahu Gaara, orang manajemen dan publik tentang alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia memutuskan pergi ke Prancis. Sebenarnya, ia pergi ke Prancis bukanlah untuk membuat album, melainkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto di sana. Ia ingin menikmati masa kehamilannya di tempat yang tenang dan jauh dari media massa. Benar, ia sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya sudah masuk tiga bulan. Itulah alasan mengapa ia menggemuk, dan kenapa ia tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian yang _fit body_ seperti dulu. Ada untungnya ia hamil di musim dingin, jadi pakaian tebal dan longgar yang ia kenakan bisa menutupi perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit itu.

"Uuuhh… aku kangen Naruto… Aku ingin mencubiti pipinya…" keluh Sasuke yang sedang dalam fase ngidam itu.

"Ckck, kasihan dia. Seingatku dia kan kurus, kau mau cubiti apa darinya?" seingat Gaara, ketika terakhir kali bertemu lelaki itu secara kebetulan di jalan, Naruto bukan tipe pria yang gemuk. Seingatnya lelaki itu memiliki wajah kecil yang tirus.

"Kau tidak tahu sekarang dia seperti apa? Katanya di Prancis sana dia banyak makan." ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Ia membuka galeri foto di ponselnya.

"Ini. Lihat. Wajahnya sudah seperti beruang 'kan? Kalau dia kangen padaku dia akan makan macam-macam." Sasuke terlihat senang sekaligus geli menunjukkan foto itu pada Gaara.

"Hahahaha…" Gaara tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat foto _selca_ Naruto yang sedang makan _soft ice cream_ sroberi. Ia tak menyangka lelaki keren dengan wajahnya yang tirus itu sudah berubah membulat.

 _ **DRRTTT DRRRTTT**_

"Ponselmu bergetar tuh."

"Iya, ada telpon. Halo?"

Gaara memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke bahwa ia harus ke ruang staff untuk menyerahkan dokumen. Tanpa suara, ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan tangannya supaya Sasuke mengerti. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu dengan polusi suaranya.

"Ya sudah sana." usir Sasuke. Managernya itu terlihat lucu ketika membuat bahasa isyarat seperti barusan.

 _'Kau di kantor?'_

"Hn."

 _'Kapan kau akan menyusulku? Tidak ada yang menahanku untuk berhenti makan di sini.'_

"Hahaha… Dasar tukang makan… Aku akan ke sana minggu depan, tapi… aku tidak mau repot membawa koper besar dari sini, siapkan pakaian dan semuanya untukku di sana ya!" pinta Sasuke iseng.

 _'Astaga… Iya iya nanti akan kusiapkan…'_

"Aku merindukanmu…"

 _'Aku juga.'_

"Dia juga merindukanmu." Sasuke mengelus-elus perutnya.

 _'Ahaha… iya aku juga merindukannya.'_ yang di seberang sana tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _'Aku juga. Shhhh…'_

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?"

 _'Iya, aku sedang di luar sekarang, salju mulai turun di sini. Dingin sekali, brrr…'_

Mendengar penuturan Naruto Sasuke jadi ingin melihat ke luar. Dari lantai empat itu, terlihat titik-titik putih yang jatuh di atap bangunan lain.

Salju melayang-layang perlahan, mengisi celah dari setiap benda yang ditemuinya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan mulai merapatkan baju hangatnya dan membuka payung. Dalam cafetaria kantor, secangkir ekspresso masih hangat dalam genggaman.

"Di sini juga sama…" ia tersenyum.

0-0-0-0

 **END**


End file.
